1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to dispensers and more specifically it relates to an improved clear-wrap dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous dispensers have been provided in prior art that are machines or containers that allow their contents to be taken out and used in convenient or in prescribed amount. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.